Benutzer Diskussion:IrasCignavojo
Sagt was ;-) -Formatierungen Ich zitiere aus dem Mediawiki-Handbuch: Wenn eine Zeile mit einem Leerzeichen beginnt, wird sie genau so formatiert wie sie geschrieben wurde. Dabei wird ein Zeichensatz mit fester Zeichenbreite verwendet. Die Zeilen werden nicht umgebrochen. Das ist nützlich um: * vorformatierten Text einzufügen * Programmcode oder Algorithmen anzuzeigen * Diagramme mit Zeichen zu gestalten * einfache Tabellen zu erzeugen VORSICHT: Wenn du die Zeilen zu lang machst, erzeugst du dadurch eine sehr breite Seite, die dadurch schlecht zu lesen ist. Ich finde die Verwendung dieser " "-Formatierungsart zur Heraushebung der Quellenhinweise und sonstigen Einordnungen sehr störend. Viel zu oft passiert dabei dieses: VORSICHT: Wenn du die Zeilen zu lang machst, erzeugst du dadurch eine sehr breite Seite, die dadurch schlecht zu lesen ist. Wie breit die Zeile tatsächlich wird, ist natürlich sehr abhängig davon, welche Schrift in welcher Größe in den Browser-Einstellungen jeweils für nicht-proportionale Schriften vorgegeben ist. Bei den Standardeinstellungen gibt es aber immer Probleme, weil es bei dieser Formatierung keinen automatischen Zeilenumbruch gibt und weil Du dazu neigst, hier immer mehr Infos rein zu stopfen - Infos, die oft ohnehin schon woanders stehen und auch woanders hingehören, ob nun in die Kategoriezuordnung oder bei Reichen in den RInfo-Kasten, für den es ja ein passendes Template (eigentlich sogar zwei) gibt. Können wir dafür keine andere Lösung finden? --Orco al Moccero 22:59, 4 November 2006 (UTC) : Ein Template das einen kleinen Rahmen macht und leere Kategorien leer lässt? Es sitmmt, dass zT die selben Dinge noch anderswo stehen aber (a) zum Teil ist es notwendig um keine Sackgasse zu sein, wenn ich die Einträge ungeändert aus der KEM übernehme, wo dieser Infoblock ja auch drunter ist (b) gerade unter längeren Einträgen bzw Einträgen mit Vollbild finde ich es sinnvoll, einen Infoblock zu haben der all diese Infos gibt, inkl. Reichszugehörigkeit und Fundort, die von Kategorien nicht erfasst werden, und mit den Infos die vielleicht auch in deinem RInfo Template drin sind (das du natürlich gerne auf noch viel mehr Reiche anwenden kannst). --IrasCignavojo 15:19, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :: Wenige Zeit später sehe ich deinen Punkt - vor allem wegen der wachsenden Bedeutung der mobilen Nutzung. Und da kann man das den Leuten wirklich nur im Notfall zumuten. Also werde ich es jetzt anders machen: Bulletpoint und Kursiv. Hilfst du? Sind nur etwa 2500 Einträge.... --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 02:05, 17. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Show/Hide Template Hi, I've insert the template code here: User:MtaÄ/ShowHideTemplate A preview can be found here: User:MtaÄ/test. Cheers, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 08:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) DSPM4CG2 Herausforderungsliste kaputt? Irgendwas spinnt mal wieder am Wiki. Derzeit scheint die Liste meiner offenen Herausforderungen zurückgesetzt, mit so erstaunlichen Angaben wie Paparazzi füge 5 Bilder zu Artikeln hinzu (210/5) Das irritiert mich doch ein wenig. Hast Du dieses Phänomen auch schon beobachtet? Larna (Diskussion) 17:55, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Bei mir habe ich das nicht beobachtet. Ist es bei dir wieder ok? --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 11:04, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Timeline templates from Tardis If you'd temporarily grant me admin powers on the wikis where you want to implement the timeline templates, I'll quickly import the files necessary. It's relatively complicated, so explaining how it works would take much more time than just making it work. Also, it has a CSS element so I'd need to be able to access MediaWiki:Common.css as well as . — CzechOut 15:54, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) RE: Hilfe Hallo Iras, bei der Startseite und den Vorlagen helfe ich gerne. :) Die Suche nach neuen Autoren gestaltet sich da schwieriger. Allerdings besteht nach der Überarbeitung von z.B. dem Logo die Möglichkeit, ein Spotlight zu beantragen. In der nächsten Zeit können wir da gerne (auch mit dem anderen Admin zusammen) dran arbeiten. :) -- AmonFatalis 10:59, 12. Aug. 2015 (UTC) : Vorlagen: Du hast vielleicht gesehen, dass ich auf die Timeline-Vorlagen des Tardis-Wiki neidisch bin und die gerne hätte. Das hat letztes Jahr irgendwie nicht geklappt. Kannst du da helfen? --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 21:50, 12. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Der Admin, mit dem du das damals besprochen hast, ist inzwischen Wikia-Mitarbeiter und hat somit auch hier Admin-Rechte. Er weiß vermutlich besser als ich, was alles kopiert werden muss. -- AmonFatalis 09:55, 13. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :: Ich habe jetzt ein schon mal kleines Clean-up an der Hauptseite vorgenommen. Wenn du da noch konkrete Wünsche hast, könnten wir das demnächst besprechen. -- AmonFatalis 10:25, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::Dankeschön - eben gleich gesehen. Wir haben am Wochenende das jährliche MYRA-Treffen, da werde ich noch nach Wünschen für die Startseite fragen. --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 18:56, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hi von Ando Uuih, ich blick so einiges noch nicht. : Kein Problem Wie komme ich auf so ne Benutzer-Diskussionsseite? Bei meinen Mitabenteurern klappt das iwie nicht - o. sind die noch gar nicht angemeldet ??? *Amalya* gibts als Char und *Amalya von Helion* als Benutzerin, deswegen habe ich die zunächst nicht gefunden - kann man da iwie eine Verknüpfung machen? :Einfacher ist es, alle anzusprechen über die Diskussion:Abenteuer_um_Iridistra Seite, wenn du Fragen hast. Wichtig, diese wie Kommentare (einfach alle Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten) immer mit vier Tilden '--~~~~' zu unterzeichnen - Daraus wird dann automatisch Name, Datum und Uhrzeit. So zum Beispiel: --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 15:59, 11. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Das mit Bildern einfügen ist mir so ziemlich schleierhaft - bisher wurschtele ich so lang rum, bis es iwie hinhaut - scheint mir auch nicht unbedingt ne Dauerlösung ;-) V.a. wie und was ich genau ausfüllen soll, krieg ich noch nicht wirklich hin. Danke für Deinen Hinweis mit den Suchoptionen *zur nicht kommerziellen Wiederverwendung gekennzeichnet*. Das geb ich dann in Göggeli ein und überprüfe es nochmal, indem ich die URL eingebe. Zur Lizenz + Namen Künstler habe ich jz was gefunden und eingefügt, aber mein Englisch ist nicht so gut, daß ich es exakt verstehe - siehe z.B. Tanvala - da gibts jz ne Rubrik Metadaten - bei den anderen nicht? Darüber hinaus sind öfters bestimmte Größen ein und desselben Bildes frei, andere anscheinend nicht - kapier ich nicht wirklich. :Es macht durchaus Sinn für einen Fotographen oder sonstigen Künstler, ein Bild so freizugeben, dass jemand das Bild auf seine eigene Seite bringen und weiterverbreiten kann - während man Auflösungen und bildqualitäten, mit denen sich auch Poster drucken lassen, für die eigene (oder fremde auslizensierte) kommerzielle Nutzung vorbehält. Daher sind manche Größen frei, die größten Formate aber nicht unbedingt. --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 15:59, 11. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ne Idee - in einigen PC-Rollenspielen gibt es ja Charakterbilder-Generatoren, wo man sich seine eigenen Char-Bilder kreieren kann - die sollten doch dann frei sein, oder? : Nur wenn das ausdrücklich so in den Lizenzbestimmungen vermerkt ist. In aller Regel sind alle Varianten eines mit einer Spielesoftware erstellten Bildes wie das Spiel selbst urheberrechtlich geschützt, weil es sich beim Ergebnis nicht um ein eigenes urheberrechtlich geschütztes Werk handelt (Stichwort "Schöpfungshöhe"). Also ist dies in aller Regel zu vermeiden. --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 15:59, 11. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Für den Druiden/Waldläuferorden in den tiefen Wäldern von Tharlan brauch ich noch einen Namen (Holz und Stein?) und Material, falls es da schon etwas gibt, was ich einbauen o. weiterverwenden kann oder möchtest Du den lieber selbst beschreiben? :Den Namen des Ordens habe ich schon in zwei Artikel eingefügt. Allerdings noch keinen eigenen Artikel zu dieser Sekte erstellt. Aber wenn du genau verfolgst an welchen Artikeln ich gerade arbeite kannst du ein büschen in meinen Kopf reinschauen und sehen, was ich wohl plane. ;-) --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 15:59, 11. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ebenso vorhandenes Atarisches Handelshaus Namen + Namen Vater, dann kann ich da auch einen kleinen Artikel schreiben, wenn das so wie bisher i.O. ist. : Füge ich als Links in deinen Ely Artikel ein. --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 15:59, 11. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Vlt mal fonen o. 1 Std vor nächstem Rollenspieltermin treffen? LG + Merci Ëlýandôr (Diskussion) 19:37, 10. Dez. 2015 (UTC) : Zu deiner letzten Frage: Gerne, Fon aber nicht mehr diese Woche. --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 15:59, 11. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Wiki-Uhr und was zu tun ist Lieber Weltchronist, die Wki-Uhr geht eine Std nach ;-) LG Ëlýandôr (Diskussion) 20:11, 18. Dez. 2015 (UTC) : Lieber Elyan(d)or, du kannst deine Zeitzone in deinen Einstellungen anpassen. Dann passt es wieder für dich. Wenn du keine Zeitzone einstellst wird UTC genommen, und das ist Greenwich, also MEZ-1, eine Stunde nach uns. --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 21:47, 18. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :: Hihi, Merci - Sch..., wenn Mann blöd ist, aber gut wenn Manns merkt, bzw. gesagt kriegt ;-) Ëlýandôr (Diskussion) 21:44, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::: No Prob. Dafür gibt es diese Seiten ja und die Möglichkeit relativ rascher Antwort. Wenn du bei jeder Antwort oder Nachfrage einfach einen Doppelpunkt mehr davor machst, wird es übrigens noch übersichtlicher. Freue mich übrigens. wieviel du hier ergänzt. Wenn du mich glücklich machen (und dich zugleich einlesen/einarbeiten) willst, könntest du dir ein zwei Weltboten oder Ausgaben des Bote von Karcanon herunterladen und alle fehlenden Begriffe hier mit darunter als Kurzartikel anlegen. Einfach Name, Minimum an Information (Burg in Bla, Heerführer aus Blub) und den Myra-Fundort darunter, dann lässt sich zumindest fast alles finden. :-) --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 13:10, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Mitarbeit in MyraPedia Lieber Iras, Wie Du gemerkt hast, habe ich Freude, an so einem großen Projekt mitarbeiten zu dürfen. Allerdings *wurschtele* ich noch etwas unkoordiniert herum. - Hat 2 Wochen gebraucht, bis ich endlich gemerkt habe, daß der *klassische Editor* und der *Visual-Editor* verschieden aufgebaut, die Formatierungen und Funktionen anders sind. Schriftart und Zeilenabstände einstellen, habe ich noch nicht gefunden, - korrekte Lizenzbeschriftung der hochgeladenen Bilder ebenfalls nicht, sowie was bedeutet welche Lizenz etc. - Schriftbereiche oberhalb, neben und unter Bildern werden unterschiedlich angezeigt + formatiert, so daß es etwas mühsam ist, die richtigen Abstände und Zeilenumbrüche hinzukriegen. Und wo soll ich : einfügen ? Bis jz habe ich halt geschaut, welche Seiten dringend gewünschtSeiten dringend gewünscht oder noch viel zu kurznoch viel zu kurz sind, und mir dann was rausgepickt, was ich bearbeiten konnte, z.B. Waffen, Bäume, Wald. Und *ein zwei Weltboten oder Ausgaben des Bote von Karcanon herunterladen und alle fehlenden Begriffe hier mit ' ''' darunter als Kurzartikel anlegen. Einfach Name, Minimum an Information (Burg in Bla, Heerführer aus Blub) und den Myra-Fundort darunter, dann lässt sich zumindest fast alles finden.* ''mach ich gern, wenn ich weiß, wie und wo. Wieso kriege ich hier drüber den Link nicht raus? Warum wird das so komisch angezeigt? Was bedeutet z.B. *Stub*? Welche Weltboten oder Boten von Karcanon sind schon bearbeitet, welche nicht ? Kann man unbenutzte Seiten löschen?, z.B. *Élyanôr Wolkenschwinge*, frühere Namensversion, die überflüssig ist - o. kannst Du das als admin? Lange Rede - kurzer Sinn - wenn Dir das reinpaßt, möchte ich gern mal 1-2 Std vorbeikommen, daß Du mich entspr. einweisen kannst. Heute bin ich bis gegen 17:00 - 18:00 aufm Boulplatz in Tü, danach hätt ich Zeit o. sonst in der Woche mal. LG Ëlýandôr (Diskussion) 11:59, 20. Dez. 2015 (UTC) : Stubs sind Kurzartikel, die noch ausgebaut werden müssten. Mit fügt man die Vorlage ein (Geschweifte Klammern sind immer Vorlagen, also kleine Teile an Seitenprogrammierung). Und allen Code den ich in Diese spitzen NoWiki-Klammern einfüge, führt er nicht aus, so dass ich darüber schreiben kann ohne den Code auszuführen. : Meinetwegen kannst du heute gerne noch vorbeikommen. 18 Uhr ist ja vorbei. Einfach so ne halbe Stunde vorher anrufen, mehr Vorwarnung brauche ich selten. Dann weise ich dich etwas ins Editieren der MyraPedia ein. --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 18:48, 20. Dez. 2015 (UTC)